Toi, Moi et la Musique
by Leza's Plume
Summary: Et si Mitchie n'avait jamais menti, si Shane, Nate et Jason étaient des élèves, et qu'ils étaient amis avec Mitchie, alors... Comment cela se serait-il déroulé ?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Je jouais encore, bien qu'il fût tard. La mélodie en tête, je m'enregistrais. Comme souvent, j'allai faire nuit blanche, et jouer jusqu'aux aurores. Mais j'avais un étrange pressentiment.

Mes parents me cachaient quelque chose. Mais quoi ?

Je méditais cette question quand mon ordinateur bipa.

Shane dit :

Hey quoi de beau chez toi ?

Mitch' dit :

Bah rien … J'm'enregistrai quand t'es venu me parler !

Shane dit :

J'ai le droit d'écouter ?

Mitch' dit :

Bah oui tu peux écouter puisque t'écoute tout le temps XD

Shane dit :

MDR t'es folle Mitchie XD mais c'est pour ça que je t'adore xP

Mitch' dit : 

Moi aussi J't'adore Shane XD Tu vas faire quoi cet été ?

Shane dit : 

Je vais à Camp Rock ! Pas toi ?

Mitch' dit :

Je ne sais pas, peut-être pas, mais mes parents me cachent quelque chose, c'est peut-être ça !

Shane dit :

…Tu ne vas quand même pas me laisser tout seul avec Nate et Jason ! C'est trop dangereux, je pourrai même mourir !

Mitch' dit :

Mais non, si je ne suis pas là tu peux survivre… Tu te planque dans un coin et t'attends la fin de l'été ! xD

Shane dit :

Snif… C'est là que t'es pas là !

Mitch' dit :

J'me débrouillerai pour être là ! Aller bisous j'vais dormir !

Shane dit :

T'as intérêt à être là demain à Camp Rock ! Bisous Bonne nuit !


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok Ok... Je sais, j'avais dit que je posterai ce chapitre hier, mais je me suis apperçut que je m'était trompé partout '**

**Aller, les menaces de morts, vous les oubliez, vous lisez, et vous me dites ce que vous en penser !**

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

_Le lendemain …_

-Mitchie, réveille-toi ! cria ma mère en ouvrant les volets, dévoilant un soleil étincelant.

-Mmh…

-Mitchie lève-toi tu vas à Camp Rock ! annonça-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

!!!

-Merci Maman !

Je me levai précipitamment, et ma mère sortit devinant ce que j'allais faire (soit mettre la musique à fond et chanter jusqu'à m'exploser les cordes vocales).

Je vais à Camp Rock, je vais à Camp Rock… je vais à Camp Rock… je vais à Camp Rock… JE VAIS A CAMP ROCK !

Play My Music à fond, je saisis mon portable et tapai :

_Je vais à Camp Rock ! =D_

Puis j'envoyai le message à Shane, Nate et Jason.

Ce sont mes meilleurs amis. On s'est connu sur internet, il y a 6 mois, sur le chat de Camp Rock. On a développé une « amitié SMSique » comme disait Shane. Pour ma part, je me connectais tous les jours en rentrant du lycée pour pouvoir leur parler tranquillement, leur faire écouter ce que je composais et échanger des compositions personnelles.

On aimait bien tous se connecter en même temps, chacun sur son ordinateur et composer ensemble. Ainsi était né Play My Music. Nous avions réussi à nous enregistrer.

J'avais joué de la guitare et m'était enregistré, avais envoyé le fichier à Nate, qui avait rajouté son morceau de batterie, puis à Jason, qui avait rajouté sa guitare, et enfin à Shane, qui chantait. Mais ce petit malin me l'avait renvoyé avec un petit mot : « Ajoute ta voix ! »

Mais aujourd'hui, bye les SMS ! Nous allions enfin passer tout un été ensemble ! Cette perspective me réjouissait, bien que je doive d'abord faire 4 heures de route avant d'arriver à destination. Néanmoins, les voir serai enfin une sorte de « délivrance », car je ne les voyais que lorsque nous discutions sur MSN, et sur les photos qu'ils m'envoyaient. Shane était plus grand que moi, musclé et brun, tout comme ses amis, mais il avait un je ne sais quoi en plus...

Sierra, ma meilleure amie, ne me comprenait plus vraiment. Elle pensait que mon amitié avec eux était purement impossible, car, pour elle, internet n'est pas un moyen de communication. Et comme, en général, je ne parlais que d'eux et de ma musique, elle c'était éloigné et avait rejoins la clique de Tallulah Gyrendy, la pire peste du lycée.

C'est donc avec un grand sourire que je descendis à la cuisine pour prendre mon petit déjeuner, ce qui, bien sur, n'échappa pas à mon père.

-Pressée d'aller à Camp Rock ? supposa-t-il.

-Et de retrouvé Shane, Nate et Jason !

Oops ! Mes parents n'étaient absolument pas au courant que je discutais avec eux… Aie…

-Qui ? s'enquit donc mon père.

Vite Mitchie trouve une réponse cohérente… La vérité devrait suffire…

-Je les ai rencontrés sur le Chat de Camp Rock, il y a 6 mois. Depuis on discute tout les quatre !

Un sourire et hop ! c'est dans la poche.

-Tu sais bien qu'Internet est dangereux Mitchie…

-Je sais papa, mais je les ai déjà vu, ils m'ont envoyé des photos, on compose ensemble, se sont des passionnés de musique, comme moi !

Mon père me lança un regard peu amène et reprit :

-Fait attention quand même !

_Plus tard dans la journée …_

A peine arrivée, je me dirigeais je ne sais où après avoir posé mes affaires quand quelqu'un m'apostropha derrière moi.

-C'est poli de dire bonjour aux gens, plus particulièrement à ses amis, tu sais Mitchie !

Je me retournai et vu Shane, un sourire taquin collé aux lèvres. Je directement courus me jeter dans ses bras.

-Shane !

Il rit et je l'accompagnais.

-Tu m'as presque manqué depuis hier soir, Pixie !

-Mais ! Je sais que je suis petite mais quand même !

Son rire redoubla et une autre voix ajouta :

-Et bien tu ne perds pas de temps Shane !

-Nate retient tes commentaires désobligeants !

-Compris Minie-Mitchie !

Je me dégageais des bras de Shane (bien que j'y sois bien installé) et fit la bise à Nate et Jason.

-C'est le premier été que tu passe ici Pixie ?

-Ouais !

-Dans ce cas, on va devoir t'expliquer certaines choses, sur le camp. Viens, on va près du lac.

Il me prit par la main et dit à ses compatriotes, qui observaient les lieux :

-On va près du lac, les gars, vous venez ? On doit lui expliquer certaines choses sur le camp.

-Oh yeah !s'écrièrent ces derniers en chœur.

_Dans le bureau de Brown Cesario…_

-Tu vois bien Brown, tu ne pourras pas interdire les couples cette année ! dit une femme aux cheveux blonds platine coupés courts.

Le directeur releva la tête et regarda dans la direction du lac, que sa compagne blonde lui indiqua.

Il aperçut son neveu, main dans la main avec une jeune fille brune, et tout les deux avaient un sourire idiot collé sur le visage.

Shane n'avait jamais été démonstratif en matière de sentiments, particulièrement avec les filles. Les deux jeunes parlaient, et son neveu la pris dans les bras comme une jeune mariée, une main sous les genoux de la demoiselle, l'autre dans son dos, riant aux éclats tandis qu'elle passait ses mains derrière son cou.

-Abdiquer, lâcha le directeur, résigné. Les couples seront autorisés, mais si je retrouve 2 élèves trop démonstratifs (il accentua le mot) je les punirais, je serai obligé. Ou si quelqu'un vient se plaindre d'un certain événement le concernant, il sera renvoyé. Compris ?

_Près du lac…_

Nous nous étions tous assis sur la berge, et nous discutions tranquillement.

-Il y tellement de choses à savoir sur le camp ?demandais-je.

-Oh oui ! Mais par où commencer ? répondit Jason.

-Par la présentation des élèves à éviter ? supposais-je

Shane me prit sur ses genoux et me montra une jeune fille blonde sortant d'une limousine.

-La blonde là-bas, c'est Tess Tyler, la fille à T.J. Tyler.

-Et elle fait une fixation sur Shane depuis l'année dernière ! ajouta malicieusement Nate. Il a croulé sous ses messages.

-A ce point ?

Comme en réponse, le portable du concerné sonna, indiquant un message. Il soupira et lut avec une voix aiguë :

-« Mon ange tu me manque où es-tu ? Love, Tess »

Je le regardai comme si il avait un troisième œil, et son portable résonna. Il reprit :

-« Shane, qui est cette fille brune ? M'aurais-tu trompé ? »

Cette fois je ne me retins plus, j'explosai de rire et failli tomber dans le lac, mais Shane me rattrapa.

-Et tu lui réponds ?

- Jamais, j'suis pas suicidaire !

Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer, car la blonde en question arrivait, accompagnée d'un de ses clones qui m'était étrangement familier.

-Tallulah ! m'écriais-je, dégoutée.

-Mitchie Torres dans les bras d'un garçon, tiens tien, comme c'est intéressant ! répondit-elle, tout aussi dégoutée.

-Vous vous connaissez ?questionna Tess, soudain très intéressée elle aussi.

-Juste de vue, répondit son horrible cousine. Lequel est Shane Gray, qui sort avec elle (elle désigna Tess) ?

-Moi, dit Shane d'une voix assurée. Et je NE sors PAS avec Tess.

Il se retourna vers Nate, Jason et moi et ajouta :

-On y va ?

D'un commun accord, nous nous levâmes, et Shane posa possessivement une main sur ma hanche, ce qui termina de clouer le bec à Tess et Tallulah.

-Tu les connais ? questionna Nate.

-Juste Tallulah, elle est dans mon lycée et c'est la pire peste qui puisse exister sur cette planète !

-Eh ben on est pas sorti d'affaire cette année, marmonna Jason. Tess est pareille.

-Ouais, Youpi !fit Nate, faignant l'enthousiasme. Mais bon, il n'y aura pas qu'elles que tu devras éviter cette année, reprit-il, sombre d'un coup.

Il regarda Shane qui entreprit de m'expliquer.

-Les trois garçons, là-bas (il pointa 3 jeunes hommes de leur âge), ce sont Ian Black, Liam Newton et Vincent Farrel. Ils forment les « The Enemy ».

Les premier, Ian, était grand, avait les cheveux châtains coupés courts et des yeux bleus à couper le souffle, au différent du second, tout aussi brun mais lui avait les yeux vert. Le dernier, baraqué, musclé comme un type qui soulève des altères au petit déjeuner, arborait un air supérieur.

-Fait attention à eux. Ils ne sont pas aussi… sympas qu'ils le prétendent.

J'arqua un sourcil.

-L'année dernière, ils ont plus ou moins violé une élève. L'histoire a fait le tour du camp. Et ils ne devraient pas être là. Sois méfiante, ne t'approche pas d'eux.

Oh. Mon. Dieu. C'est horrible ! Comment osent-ils… et être toujours aussi… Je suis à cours de mots.

Shane me regarda en attente d'une réaction, ce qui ne tarda pas. J'arrêtai de marcher, choquée.

-Qui ? soufflais-je.

Il s'approcha et pris mes mains dans les siennes avant de me regarder droit dans les yeux. Je plongeais dans les siens, bruns si particuliers, si uniques. Il prit une grande inspiration et répondit :

-Elle s'appelle Caitlyn, c'est une de nos amies. Je ne crois pas qu'elle soit là cette année…

-C'est horrible… Comment peuvent-ils encore être ici ?

-Leurs parents sont tous des célébrités. Producteurs, stars de rock… Tu vois bien.

Devant ma mine décomposée, Shane me prit dans ses bras, une fois de plus. Cette fois j'y restais, dévastée par ce qui était arriver à cette fille, Caitlyn…

* * *

**Terminé ! J'aime bien ce chapitre… Je sais pas pourquoi !**

**Tout appartient aux producteurs, je n'ai, pour ma part, que le mérite d'avoir créé Ian Black****, ****Liam Newton ****et Vincent Farrel ! Et la femme blonde, aussi.**

**J'avoue, j'aime bien torturer mes perso' !**

**Vous préféreriez une amitié ou de l'amour entre Shane et Mitchie ?**

**Biz' les gens !**


End file.
